lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Dragon Ball: The Video Game
Lego Dragon Ball: The Video Game '''is a Lego videogame based on te Dragon Ball series by Akira Toriyama. It is developed and published by TT games. It is playable on Playstation 4, X Box One, Nintendo Switch, and Wii U. Gameplay Lego Dragon Ball the Video Game plays very similarly to the Raging Blast series. It featurs characters from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball movies, Super, and GT. The HUB world takes place at Bulma's house in West City where that section plays like other Lego Games (example Mos Eisley Cantina from the Lego Star Wars games). The game has 1-2 player action. If a character loses they would fall into pieces, having their arms, torso, and head fall off and apart. Mechanics: Sonic Sway Z burst Dash Destructible Environments Beam struggles Rapid punch and kick clashes Game Modes * '''Story Mode * Baba Saga * Red Ribbon Army Saga * King Piccolo Saga * Saiyan Saga * Frieza Saga * Android Saga * Buu Saga * Beerus Saga * Ressurection F Saga * Universe 6 Saga * Goku Black Saga * Duel Mode * Online Multiplayer * Character Creation Playable Characters * Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) * Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken, Super Saiyan 4) * Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) * Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Ultimate Gohan * Ma Junior Piccolo (Base, Giant) * Piccolo * Nail * Kid Vegeta * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue * Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 * Trunks (Sword) (Super Saiyan) * Trunks (Armor) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) * Trunks (Goku Black Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Rage) * Xeno Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Future Gohanks (Base, Super Saiyan) * GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected by Baby) * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) * Gotenks (Base, Fat, Skinny, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Veku * Gogeta (Super Saiyan) * Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta * Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) * Kid Krillin * Krillin * Yamcha * Tien * Tiencha * Chiaotzu * Chioman * Kid Chi-Chi * Teen Chi-Chi * Kid Pan * Pan * Brapan * Videl (Base, Great Saiyawoman) * Hercule * Master Roshi (Base, MAX Power) * Kid Uub * Uub (Base, Majuub) * Yajirobe * East Supereme Kai * North Supreme Kai * South Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) * West Supreme Kai * Grand Supreme Kai * Kibito (Base, Kibito Kai) * Jaco * Monster Carrot * Nam * Giran * Ninja Murasaki * Pirate Robot * General Blue * General Tao (Base, Cyborg) * Arale * Obotchoman * Master Shen * Mutaito * Staff Officer Black (Base, Mech Suit) * Fangs the Vampire * Bandages the Mummy * Devilman * Grandpa Gohan * Pilaf Machine (Base,Fusion) * King Chappa * Nam * Cymbal * Drum * Tambourine * King Piccolo (Old, Young) * Kami * Shen * Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,) * Masked Saiyan * Baroto * Fasha (Base, Great Ape) * Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) * Tora (Base, Great Ape) * Borgos (Base, Great Ape) * King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) * Raditz (Base, Great Ape) * Saibamen * Nappa (Base, Great Ape) * Frieza Soldiers * Appule * Cui * Dodoria * Zarbon (Base, Monster) * Guldo * Recoome * Burter * Jeirce * Captain Ginyu * Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form) * Mecha Frieza * Revived Frieza (Base, Final Form, Golden Form) * King Cold * Chilled * Tobi * Cabira * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 19 * Dr. Gero * Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Power Weighted, Super Perfect) * Cell Jr. * Pikkon (Base, Super Pikkon) * Killa * Pintar * Jewel * Majin Soldier * Spopovich * Yamu * Pui Pui * Yakon * Dabura * Babidi * Majin Buu * Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absrbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Tien+Yamcha Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Base, Southern Supreme Kai Absorbed, Babidi Absorbed) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlc Jr.) *Nicky *Ginger *Sansho *Mustard *Spice (Base, Super Spice) *Vinegar(Base, Super Vinegar) *Salt *Dr. Kochin *Kishime *Ebifurya *Misokatsun *Dr. Wheelo *Amond *Cacao *Lakasei *Rasin *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Angila *Wings *Medametcha *Zeeun *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Meta Cooler Core *Cyclopian Guard *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Paragus *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, God) *Karoly *Dr. Raichee *Hatchiyack (Base, 2nd Form, Giant) *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Bio Broly (Base, Giant) *Janemba (Base, Super Form) *Baby Janemba *Hirudegarn (Base, Full Form) *Tarble *Abo (Base, Aka) *Kado (Base, Aka) *Neko Majin Z (Base, Super Neko Majin) *Whis *Vados *Beerus *Champa *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Botamo *Frost (First Form, Third Form, Final Form) *Magetta *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Hit *Future Mai *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Rose) *Zamasu *Fusion Zamasu (Base, deformed) *Supreme Kai of Time *Mira *Towa *Demigra (Base, Monster form) *Ledgic *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, True Form) *Luud *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rildo (Base, Hyper-Meta Rildo, Meta-Rildo) *Dr. Myuu *Baby (Teen, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape Baby) *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron(Princess, True Form) *Naturon Shenron (Mole Absorbed) *Nuova Shenron (Base,gold form) *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Akira Toriyama Battle Stages * Plains (Noon, Night) * Earth Rocky Area * Cell Games Arena (evening, Night) * Destroyed Cell Games Arena * Namek * Destroyed Namek * Planet * Outer Space * Outer Space (Frieza's ship) * Glacier * World Tournament * World Tournament (Dragon Ball) * Other World Tournament Stage * Muscle Tower * Inside Buu * Tree of Might * Islands * Baba's Palace * Kame House * Kami's Lookout * Ruined City * Ruined City (Goku Black Saga) * West City * Hell * Supreme Kai's World * Kami's Lookout * Hyperbolic Time Chamber * King's Castle * Penguin Village * Mount Paozu * Ruined Earth * Mountain Road * Universe 6 Tournament Stage * Cave * Babidi's spaceship * Red Ribbon Base * Valley * Garlic Jr's Castle